Let Me Be with You
by AtraLuna
Summary: One-shot. Hermione and Draco are on their way to lunch; while each plotting their own little devices. DM/HG


Let me be with you

Here is a quick, short one shot inspired by a song that every time I hear, a Dramione comes to mind. It's just a bit of fluff, nothing more. The story is named after the song, and you take out the spaces for to the link and you can see the English lyrics to it; unless of course you can read Japanese then just look at the original. I only sort of can, so I stick to translations. :D Just take out the spaces after the dots.

http:/www. animelyrics. com/anime/chobits/letmebewithyou. htm

I also decided to write this to get my mind off the other story I've started writing. Hopefully I'll get it up sometime soon. Stupid thing is a lot harder to get down on paper than first imagined. *sigh*

* * *

"So Granger, it's Wednesday, you're choice." I turn to the man standing next to me and shake my head. I stop our ritualistic walk to the restaurant district of Diagon Alley, making him turn to me.

"Malfoy, Wednesday is normally your day. Remember?" He rolls his eyes, and tries to start walking but I grab his arm. He looks down at the connection and laughs.

"Really, we've been doing this for how long and you're already getting the days mixed up? Come now, use that pretty little brain everyone is always fawning over. The only reason we've been changing it over the past few weeks is because Leatherby was having us do those stupid training meetings with the new recruits." I shake my head again.

"First off, those 'stupid training meetings' is part of the job with being the heads of offices." I begin, and smile to myself. Actually, it's not part of the job descriptions; our second should be taking care of it, but by convincing the new department head, Lindsey Leatherby, to force us to do it, I got to spend more time with my co-head. "And second, those only lasted six weeks, and we've been eating lunch like this for over a year. Obviously I'm the one right here. So choose a place." Actually, I know I'm wrong. Monday and Fridays were his days, and the others were mine, I just enjoy agitating him.

I don't remember exactly why we started this little tradition. After the war, I started to work myself up the ministry ladder and eventually became the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office. Apparently though, Malfoy was also gunning for the job, and after I got it, he was given the opportunity to another office. One that works very close to mine: the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. The whole situation is incredibly ironic if you ask me. I thought Lindsey was insane when she announced this, but it ended up turning out for the best. Somehow, unbeknownst to me, Malfoy actually has an extensive knowledge of muggle technology. When I asked him finally, over one of our lunches, how he learned it all he just smirked and replied, "Their muggles; it's not like they could actually come up with anything too advanced for a wizard. The old Weasel before me was just incompetent. That's all."

At first, I assumed whet everyone else did from school. That Draco Malfoy was still the little ferret he used to be. I guessed the only difference would be that his daddy wasn't around to pay for everything. Merlin had I been wrong. It seemed everyone did change at least a little after all the bloodshed, him being no different.

His intelligence was always there, it was just trapped behind all that prejudice and brat that was imbedded into him. Once he was able to let that go, an actually human immerged. His confidence finally took the turn it needed, and it wasn't the fake confidence either. It was the natural confidence, the, dare I say it, attractive and downright sexy self-assurance that I personally think every man needs if they ever expect to find someone.

"I don't know why you're stalling, but I'm starving. And it's still your day, so choose something before I make you choose." He turns to continue walking, and this time I follow. Oh well, what's one more day.

Okay, so I was trying to stall. I overheard the twins talking about how, at around this time, they were going to try out a new concoction they created; one that would cause giant harmless explosions to light up their shop in an extensive marketing ploy. I thought, maybe, if we were around it, I would be able to grab a hold of him, scared or something. Though, now reiterating the plan in my head, it does sound pretty pathetic and desperate. Now, onto making a plan B.

"Make me, huh? And how would you go about doing that?" I raise an eye brow to him and smirk. He looks over at me, his mouth in a straight line, eyes distant and features controlled. He always gets like this whenever I hint anything. It's fun to see him pull back like that. Someday I'll break him. Maybe not today, but someday. I sigh.

Actually, I've been trying to catch his attention for months. I feel just like every other girl in the office, batting their eye aimlessly at him as he walks in the room, or wearing those low cut blouses. I'm trying the more subtle approach but it still is rather tiresome.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, my mind wandering around plan B. Suddenly, I shake my head. This is ridiculous. I'll just let things be, and if the fates have something else planned, then so be it. This isn't me. I'm not the one to oogle over a guy like this. I'm a career woman. If he doesn't feel-

"Granger! Watch out!" I hear breaking wood as a warm hand envelops mine as I am yanked into his chest and my face is shoved into his neck. Suddenly there is a roar of fluttering and giggling as I feel his hand go instinctively behind my head, cradling me against him. What in the world? My eyes are covered by his neck, and I breathe in, his cologne igniting my senses and causing me feel a little weak kneed.

Seconds pass and we don't move. I can feel his frantic heart beating and his breaths coming out in short sequences. Suddenly I feel very aware of where I'm at and try to pull away. This isn't helping my new found resolve. As my hands go to his chest, I feel his hold on me tighten.

"Hold on, not yet."

"I'm pretty sure they're gone." In fact the sounds of the tiny wings of the pixies disappeared almost as soon as they started. I struggle a little more and he finally releases me. I turn around, seeing the broken cage next to us as a man approaches.

"Sir, you just let my entire supply of pixies escape."

"I did no such thing, but here." He reaches into his inner pocket and pulls out a pouch. "This should more then cover for your inconvenience." And without another word he takes my hand once more and continues on our walk, his hand in mine.

"You broke the cage?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me when we are out of ear shot of the owner.

"I already told him, you hard of hearing too?" He grins. I eye him suspiciously for a few moments before quickly reaching around him and grabbing his wand from his other inner pocket.

"Prior Incantato." I watch as a strong gust of air comes from the tip and I turn back to him, the suspicion never leaving my eyes. "I specifically remember somebody using his wand right before we left the office to lock his office door."

"Okay, okay, you got me. I just got tired of waiting. That's all."

"Waiting?"

"Yes, Hermione. Waiting. Waiting for you to finally do something about this." He glances down at our intertwined hands then looks me in the eyes. "But, I got impatient. You were taking too long." He smiles, and I look down. My knees are still a little weak and I can feel my hands starting to sweat and my heart continually starting to speed up. What am I getting so worked up for? This _is_ what I wanted.

I look up at him again, his face already facing forward and I smile. Yes, of course, this is what I want.

"Alright Granger, now that we have that out of the way, can you stop looking at me for five seconds and choose a damn place to eat?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm not looking to gain any monetary substance from this.


End file.
